The present invention relates to a paper sheet processing apparatus into which paper sheets are fed and from which they are taken out, one by one, for predetermined processing.
As an example of the paper sheet processing apparatus of this type, a bank note processing apparatus is conventionally known in which a batch of, e.g., 100 bank notes, half-wrapped with a paper band, are untied and taken out one by one for judgment, and are sorted and collected on the basis of the results of judgment.
The bank notes to be taken out individually may include some notes that cannot be identified due to superposition, skew, etc. (unmachinable notes). The apparatus is therefore provided with an inspection section for inspecting the bank notes before the judgment, so that the unmachinable notes are brought together in an unmachinable note collecting section. Those machinable notes which are judged counterfeit are also collected in the unmachinable note collectihg section. Thus, the unmachinable notes and counterfeit notes are processed as rejectable or rejected notes. In the prior art bank note processing apparatus however, the rejected notes are collected without regard to the cause of rejection, thus requiring troublesome post-processing, such as manual judgment.